


eros and his amusement

by angelica_barnes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Humiliation, Multi, Pining, boy piper, eros being annoying and snarky but useful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: based off that scene where Eros forces Nico to come out to Jason.so, basically, all of that for all the characters but with different pairings and Eros gets himself somebody too.





	eros and his amusement

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this cause I was bored while my other story is being slow but i like it

**1.** _Nico DiAngelo  & Jason Grace_

 

The gods hate him.

Nico’s sure of it. Why else would he be up here, sitting next to Jason on a couch of clouds, with Eros grinning down at him as if this is the best part of his day.

(To be honest, Nico’s embarrassment probably is.)

“Nico, man!” Eros greets, loud with open arms, and Nico looks away. “It’s been so long. You aren’t gonna say hi?”

“No,” Nico whispers, and Jason glances over at him worriedly.

“You okay, Neeks?”

Eros coos. “This the new boyfriend?”

Nico turns pink, still refusing to look the love god in the eye. “No. He’s Percy’s.”

“What?!” Jason exclaims. “Percy and I are not -”

Eros cocks his head. “Not yet, anyway. I can see it.”

Jason goes red. “Well, I can’t.”

“Sure, demigod,” Eros scoffs. “Now, DiAngelo, do you really want to do this a second time?”

“No.”

“Than  _ look _ at me, boy.”

Nico focuses on his hands in his lap. “No.”

Eros cackles. “So you’ll let me tell him.”

“Please don’t.”

Jason looks up at Aphrodite’s son, then. “If he says he doesn’t want me to know, then you shouldn’t tell me.”

But Eros only smirks. “So, first, you had it bad for that Jackson boy that Grace is now infatuated with.”

Jason doesn’t comment on the note of Nico loving the same boy he does. Instead, he reaches out and wraps the stiff son of Hades in his arms, curling around him protectively.

“First your boyfriend, and now your best friend,” Eros continues with an air of nonchalance, as if he doesn’t notice the boy falling apart in front of him. Most likely, Jason decides, he doesn’t. “Yeah, DiAngelo’s fallen for the Valdez kid now. Huh. Did not see that one coming, I must say. Must’ve been Mom’s doing.”

Nico buries his face in Jason’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Jason looks up, eyes fiery with anger, and lightning flashes behind the god of love’s head.

“Stop. Now.”

But Eros only smiles. “Oh, I don’t think I will. My gods, Nico, you just can’t keep it in your pants, can you?”

The end of the conversation is marked by the first and last time Jason Grace ever punches a god.

 

 

**2.** _ Leo Valdez _

 

Of all the gods to run into, the Seven and their eighth had not expected to run into Eros. Percy immediately tenses, his teeth gritting, and Jason puts a hand on the sea god’s son’s back. Percy softens. The others pretend not to notice.

Leo then steps forward, all confidence and wide grins, and says, “Eros, my man! How are ya?”

Aphrodite’s annoyingly handsome kid stares, then blinks, then smirks.

“Leo Valdez. We have never met before, but I will enjoy this… conversation.”

Leo’s grin falters and, in his eyes, a flicker of fear. “‘Scuse me?”

Eros’ grin is wide. “Yes… you flirt with all those girls, Valdez, but you can’t fool me. Act all you want to be pining for Calypso, but I can see right through you.”

Leo’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. “Um, man, you don’t have to -”

“Oh, but I do! It is my job, after all, to meddle with the love lives of mortals. Who do you think it was that made you love him in the first place?”

“ _ Him _ ?!” Piper blurts, as if this is a huge shock to him. It probably is, honestly. Leo flushes in embarrassment.

“Please, don’t -”

“Who?” Nico asks, eyes ablaze. “Who is  _ him _ ?”

Eros grins and spins Leo around to face his friends. “Why, you, Mr. DiAngelo! It seems, that after all this time, my dear Hephaestus’ son has fallen in love with you.”

Leo looks down at his feet as Nico stares, somehow unable to move.

“Now, I must go, dear demigods, but I shall be back soon! Goodbye!”

He disappears into a flash of pink smoke, and Leo is left staring at the deck while his friends stare at him. Finally, he rasps,    
“Sorry,” and runs off to the engine room. Everyone is frozen, until suddenly, Nico screams Leo’s name and rushes to follow him.

Jason tries to go after them both, but Percy grabs his hand and holds him back.

“Don’t. Not now.”

Jason looks down at his fingers laced with the ocean’s son’s, and tries to beat down his blush.

“Okay.”

 

 

**3.** _ Percy Jackson _

 

Percy Jackson is  _ not _ gay. Or bi. Or attracted to boys. At all.

_ But Jason Grace is a boy. _

“No, he is not.”

_ Yes, he is, and you’re in love with him. _

“He sucks.”

_ No, he doesn’t, and you’re in love with him. _

“I hate him.”

_ Maybe, but - _

“Shut up!”  
Percy puts his hands over his ears and looks up at the sudden silence. They’re all staring at him. Leo and Nico, with their fingers tangled together; Piper, blinking; Annabeth, smirking; Jason, with concern. Hazel and Frank are asleep on the table, taken over by that enchanted spell they encountered by accident last week.

“You were talking to yourself,” Jason says, softly, and Percy blushes and looks down at his feet.

“Sorry.”

“Are you… okay?” Zeus’ son tries tentatively, and Percy offers a weak smile.

“I don’t know. Probably.”

Jason opens his mouth to say something else when there’s a strong gust of wind and suddenly Eros is standing on deck, arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face.

“You won’t be until you tell him.”

“Tell who what?” Jason asks, worry morphing into panic, and Percy is about to answer, “Nothing. Nothing at all,” but Eros speaks first.

“Tell you he loves you, son of Zeus.”

At this, everyone but Jason and Percy leave. There’s no point in being around for this argument; it could go on for hours. And it’s nothing to them, anyway.

Percy, unlike Leo, does not run when the god says this. Instead, he is simply silent, staring down at his hands and muttering an argument against his own head again.

Then, another voice interrupts. “Is that true, Percy?”

Percy doesn’t look up. Jason tries again.

“Percy. Is it true that you love me?”

Again, nothing from the son of Poseidon. There’s quiet for a moment, and then footsteps, and then hands on Percy’s and Jason Grace’s beautiful blue eyes staring up into his.

“You okay, Perce?”

Percy licks his dry chapped lips. “Fine.”

“You love me?”

“None of your business, jerk.”

Jason raises his eyebrows. “Percy -”

A sickening crack is heard as Percy’s knuckles make contact with Jason’s nose, and then frantic apologies as the sea’s son realizes what he’s done and rushes to Jason’s side.

“Oh my gods, Jason, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I love you, I’m sorry -”

But Jason just laughs, somewhat hysterically, and waves a hand in dismissal. Percy stutters, “Jason?”

Jason just gets up and reaches out, and in one quick movement, pulls Percy in by the waist and plants his mouth on his.

Percy blinks.

Then, his eyelids flutter shut and he wraps his arms around Jason’s neck and kisses him back, soft and sweet.

Eros just smirks.

 

 

**4.** _ Reyna _

 

That Aphrodite’s child is beautiful.

Not the one of she and Ares’, that pesky Eros, no, but that teenage boy Piper. So pretty, she decides, even if he does kiss that Annabeth girl whenever no one is watching.

But Reyna doesn’t mind. It’s just sexual attraction, after all. No feelings there.

At least, she hopes there aren’t.

One day, though, she is paid a visit by Eros, and she tries not to wrinkle her nose too much.

“Hello, oh lovely one,” she says sarcastically, and he smiles gently, sitting beside her on the mast. “What brings you here?”

He shrugs. “Thought I’d stop by and see how things were going with your quests.”

She laughs. It’s a quiet, husky thing, and he looks taken aback by the very sound rumbling in her throat. She grins. It is not often that she surprises people, let alone gods.

“Wonderfully dreadful, thank you. That Valdez boy and Nico won’t stop making out now, thanks to you, and Jackson and Grace are the sappiest mortals I’ve ever met, I must say. Never miss a chance to tell one another just how much the other means to him.”

Eros chuckles quietly. “Yes. It is sickening, I’ve heard. And you and the Piper boy?”

Reyna smiles down at her hands. “It will lead to nothing. Thank you for that arrow, for allowing me to feel something, but I’m afraid he cannot love me back.”

Eros places his hand over hers and she blushes a faint pink and ducks her head, hoping he won’t see. But he reaches out and lifts her chin so she’ll look at him.

“I am deeply sorry,” he says, voice soft and sympathetic. “That was Mother’s doing. I have always hated unrequited love.”

Reyna smiles at the apology. His lips are thin and rosy, she just now notices, and then shakes herself from it. All mortals and alike are meant to think gods handsome, whether male or female, and so it should come as no surprise that she feels a slight attraction towards him.

“He and Annabeth are happy,” she points out to end the silence. “But thank you.”

But he says nothing more. Simply, he cups her face in his hands and touches their mouths together, briefly, then smiles and pulls away.

“It’s been a pleasure, Miss Reyna,” he whispers. “I hope to do it again sometime.”

She turns scarlet as he disappears into a convenient cloud of pink smoke.

(A week later he turns up and takes her away to Olympus, where he makes her his wife. Piper ships it. Aphrodite does most definitely not.)

 

 

**5.** _ Hazel Levesque _

 

Of all the things to find in the Pluto cabin when she gets back to camp, Hazel does not expect her brother. But there he is, Nico, a brand new skull ring on his left hand. He smiles at her when she sees him.

“Leo proposed, I see?” She says. He blushes and looks down at his knobby fingers, playing with the silver band. He shakes his head, a soft smile grazing his lips and sweet, lovedrunk eyes all glazed over when he returns his attention to her.

“No. Not yet. Just a promise. You and Frank?”

She wrinkles her nose. “No.”

Nico huffs out a laugh. “Don’t let Eros here you say that. He’ll fly down here in no time and bring you to his magical realm of pink fluffy clouds that taste like cotton candy and humiliate you in front of your friends and poof! A brand new boyfriend, right there for you!”

She cackles at his joke and he grins, pleased with himself. It is funny to think about it that way.

“I do not appreciate you referring to my  _ home _ as a ‘magical realm of pink fluffy clouds that taste like cotton candy’,” someone says behind them, and their heads whip around to face Eros, his eyebrows raised as he looks them up and down. Nico turns scarlet all the way down to his toes.

“I’ve already got a boyfriend,  _ folle fata _ ,” Nico exclaims, throwing his hands up (crazy fairy). “Don’t look at me. It’s her turn.” Then he disappears into the black shadows, and he’s gone.

This leaves Hazel alone in her cabin with the love god and his unimpressed glare.

“S-sorry,” she stutters. “I said nothing, I swear!”

At that, Eros smirks. “That, my darling, is why I’m here in the first place.”

She cocks her head. “What?”

Eros sighs, rubbing his temple as if she’s giving him a headache. Honestly, she doesn’t know why he’s complaining. For gods’ sake, she’s one of seven and a half billion people. She can’t possibly be his biggest nuisance.

But apparently, at the moment, she is.

“Frank,” Eros says slowly, and she’s insulted that he thinks he needs to spell it out for her.  _ You didn’t figure out what he was talking about before, though,  _ she hears Nico’s scolding voice in her head and scowls.

“Whatever.”

At that, Eros raises one eyebrow. “‘Scuse me, missy? I’m trying to help you get with animal boy.”

Hazel grits her teeth. “Don’t call him animal boy.”

“So I’ve hit a nerve, have I?”

“Shut up.”

“Animal boy.”

“Stop it.”

“Animal boy.”

“Stop it.”

“Animal boy.”

“I SAID, STOP IT!” She screams, and feels the earth rumble and crack beneath her feet. She opens her tightly-shut eyes just in time to see someone running towards her and Eros disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“Hazel!”

Suddenly she’s enveloped in Frank’s arms, her head pressed against his shoulder, and she blinks. Then melts into the hug and buries her face in his neck, grasping at his back with clawing fingers.

“Are you okay?” He asks, pulling away, and she just smiles.

“Fine,” she breathes, and kisses him.

 

 

**1.** _ Eros _

 

He does enjoy helping the mortals with their little problems. Even if they are incredibly rude at times, and as stubborn as the asses he used to shoot arrows at for fun back in Ancient Rome before his mother and Zeus made him stop.

Reyna’s dozing on his shoulder, now, their child pressed in between them. Their beautiful little goddess, their Zaeliyuo. Eros smiles and then looks up at the sound of shuffling sandals against marble.

“Hello, Mother,” he whispers, and she reveals herself from behind the large column, frown ever present on her face. “How’s your day been?”

She waves a hand in dismissal. “Days, weeks, years, it all blends together. I do not understand, though, my darling, why you had to marry this one instead of some sensible goddess from Olympus.”

He smiles. He does so love it when his mother throws these temper tantrums.

“Because I love her, same as you love Ares.”

She blushes, quieting. “He is a powerful man.”

Eros nods, with a smile and a warm glint in his eye. “And so you have your family. You, your lover, and your son. And I have mine.”

He looks back down at his sleeping wife and daughter and continues, softer, “Me, my Reyna, and my princess, my Zaeliyuo.”

Aphrodite disappears, no words left to say.

Eros returns to watching the Seven and their eighth dancing on the beach together, happy and carefree and kissing.

_ Ah, _ he thinks.  _ What a sin it is to be in love, indeed. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> strongly inspired by the apollo books which are freaking hilarious


End file.
